Inner Darkness
by little kitsune2
Summary: First kingdom hearts thing. And none the less its poetry. Please review.
1. Inner Darkness

Hiya peoples it me the little kitsune bringing you some poetry. Ok I'm deeply afraid my mom found out I was an authoress. She said I should put up my poetry. But most of the poetry I write ain't anime or any thing else related anyways I got two poems for you that are video game related and its kingdom hearts related anyways on with the stuff. Anyways I haven't beaten the game so this is what I think happened so please bear with me and don't tell me the ending k? Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts if I did Riku would show up more and wouldn't have turned bad. And he would help Sora fight the heartless. But I don't so he didn't. Aw man on with the stuff.

**_Inner Darkness_**

The light within his heart was fading. He was falling into darkness. The light in his eyes was fading. His mind was wandering. His body wasn't his anymore. Ansem had taken control. He had lost everything. But his heart was still there. A light shown through the deepest darkness. It banished the darkness from within him. He opened his eyes. Sora and Kairi smiled. He smiled back. He did it. He banished the darkness from within his heart.

And that was from Riku's view more or less. Next up another one of Riku's fight with the darkness. Sorta. Please review.

**_Through The Darkness_**

Traveling through the darkness. Don't lose your way in the darkness. Or you may lose your heart. But don't be afraid. If you lose your self in the darkness. Just look for the light in your heart. Don't be afraid of it for it will guide you through the darkness and toward the light. Toward the exit where your friend are waiting to take you home. Inside of the light.

So what do you think? Please review thanks see ya when I see ya.


	2. The Dark Abyss

Fear for I am the little kitsune and I have brought you more kingdom hearts poetry sorry for taking so long just got a lot of crap going on. Anyways yup you guess it. Its more one's of Riku struggle with the darkness. On with the poetry.

Disclaimer: I own really nothing. K I don't own kingdom hearts mo matter how much I wish I did.

**Sea Of Shadows**

Lost in an abyss of shadows. Surrounded by darkness. Never finding the light. Forever trapped by the black sea of darkness. The black waves crash against his frail body. He was trapped. A single ray of light shown throw. The waves parted. The darkness that binded him was destroyed. Hands reached down from the light. He accepted them gratefully. For they helped him find the light even in the deepest darkness.

Yeah that's Riku being freed from the darkness. And finding the light even in the deepest darkness. Next up

**Free From Darkness**

My body is being devoured by the darkness within my heart. I shed tears of my sorrow. They turn black as they trickle down my face. I face the darkness before me. I have no reason to see the light. I've lost everything to the darkness. I have no reason to live. First my heart, then my body, now my mind. I hear my name called. I'm t far gone into the darkness. I feel the warmth of the light on my skin. The breeze crests my cheeks. I open my eyes. Sea gulls fl over head. Sora and Kairi smile as they look down at me. I escaped the darkness within my heart.

That's it that's all the kitsune wrote. That's all I go so what are doing here? Go review damn it!


	3. Dark Steps

Fear I am the little kitsune and I bring you even more lightning flashes **DARK POETRY! Mwahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaahha **cough, cough falls over. OW! Anyways, thanks for reviewing all I got for you is one sorry that's all I can come up with right now, Hehehe anyways on with the story thingy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish id did then KH2 would come out sooner, Hehehe can't wait for that. On with the stuff.

**DARK STEPS. **

With each step I take the light from my heart fades and I fall a little more into darkness. Heartless swarm around me. I pay no mind. The steps leading to the darkness seem never ending. The light is almost gone. Nothing can save me from the darkness, I will be lost forever. It's what I deserve. I attacked my friends and betrayed them for the darkness. I was lured into the darkness. Forgetting the light. I'll be trapped forever on these dark steps forever. I hear my name called. I continue to walk I fell my self-falling. Falling into darkness. A bright light shone and it envelops me. My eyes open, everything is fuzzy. My vision clears I see Sora and Kairi. I look around and smile. We're on our island. We're free of the darkness. We'll here safe from the darkness. Together again.

THAT'S ALL! That's all ya get Hehehe so go review I love hearin' from ya. Please review.


End file.
